


Un beso de rigor

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Parody, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* ATENCIÓN: SPOILERS EN EL SUMARIO DEL CAPÍTULO 663 *. Smoker no entendía por qué la navegante de los Mugiwara había intentado abrazarlo. Ni mucho menos entendía por qué le había besado en los labios. No costó demasiado quitársela de encima con la ayuda de los otros rufianes. Nami lo juró: Sanji se las iba a pagar. * BL involuntario *. Viñeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un beso de rigor

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia** : además de un humor burdo, hay spoilers del capítulo 663 en adelante.
> 
> Es un What If? Porque no concuerdan las escenas con la exactitud obsesiva de siempre. Perdón por el cartel en luces de neón, pero soy de las que no le gusta leer spoilers en los sumarios ._. así que no le hago a los demás lo que no me gusta que me hagan XD Más vale advertir.

Smoker no entendía por qué la navegante de los Mugiwara había intentado abrazarlo. Ni mucho menos entendía por qué le había besado en los labios. Lo agarró con la guardia baja, ante la sorpresa de tan inesperada reacción. No costó demasiado quitársela de encima con la ayuda de los otros rufianes.

Pero no conforme con ese comportamiento inmoral, ahora se desangraba en el suelo, repleta de felicidad, mientras el reno corría como loco buscando sangre. Sangre… en un lugar como ese.

No, sí él decía que los piratas eran seres siniestros, sedientos de sangre. De golpe lo entendió, cuando Tashigi se lo hizo ver.

—¡Smoker-san, le dije que se abrochara la camisa!

—¿S-Smoker-san? —Farfulló Sanji, mientras Nami hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no maltratar su propio cuerpo, ¡pero qué ganas tenía de molerlo a patadas! Si tan solo supiera cómo usar el Diable Jamble, no lo dudaría tanto más allá de las consecuencias.

Luffy estalló en carcajadas, mientras Tashigi le seguía reclamando a viva voz a su superior tanta desfachatez; pero Smoker la calló al amenazarle que si seguía chillándole en el oído de esa forma iba a hacer uso de su cuerpo como le viniese en ganas. Porque después de todo, la navegante de los Mugiwara no estaba nada mal.

—¡¿Smoker-san? —gritó Sanji, como si volviera en sí de un trance.

—¡Tranquilo o vas a abrirte las heridas! —Se alarmó Chopper.

Pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba al cocinero era abrirse las heridas. De hecho, quería morir.

¿Había besado a Smoker? Eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de su lado más gay (de tenerlo). Bueno, obviando el pequeño incidente en la isla de los Okama, incidente que se llevaría a la tumba.

Maldita su suerte.

Había besado a un hombre, por mucho que le pesase. Y Nami había besado a una mujer, por mucho que también le pesase. Se las pagaría, iba a humillar al cocinero y darle donde más le dolía. Literalmente.

—¡Por lo que más quieras, no! ¡Nami! —el cocinero se arrastró por el suelo, colgándose de su brazo; pero Nami, inconmovible a la súplica, caminó arrastrándolo consigo.

—¡Ahora vas a ver, cretino! —Tomó a Zoro de un brazo y lo empujó—¡Tú, ven conmigo!

—¡No, por lo que más quieras, con el marimo no! —Eso sí que mancillaría su honor ya mancillado—¡Si vas a hacer algo así, antes que con él, lo prefiero con Chopper!

El reno salió corriendo horrorizado, preocupado por su integridad física y se perdió en la tormenta de nieve para no volver nunca más –o cuando tuviera hambre-. Luffy, para esas alturas, se revolcaba en el suelo, incapaz de poder contener las lágrimas de risa.

—No me sumes a tus juegos macabros, mujer —se quejó el espadachín sin poner demasiada resistencia al ser arrastrado. Todos sabían, Nami incluida, que Zoro tenía fuerza de sobra para medirse con la del cocinero.

—No sé por qué, pero temía que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar tarde o temprano —dijo Usopp, suspirando con absoluta resignación.

Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, pero tuvo que abrirlos de súbito cuando sintió el zarandeo de una de sus tiras. Ante él estaba Sanji, o mejor sería decir que Nami.

—¡Tú también, Usopp!

La navegante estaba realmente furiosa y nada la desviaría de su venganza.

—Oye, mujer… eres insaciable —bromeó Franky, sin darse cuenta de que él también podía ser una víctima. De hecho, también lo fue.

Y mientras los cinco luchaban en la puerta, unos para lograr su cometido, otros para impedir la deshonra del cocinero –él mismo incluido-, por una de las entradas del escondite provisorio, irrumpió Law.

Lo que vio le pareció anormal: el esqueleto tomaba un té, la mujer apodada demonio un café, el capitán se revolcaba cual lombriz de tierra en el suelo, mientras los dos a los que debía volver a su cuerpo original luchaban entre sí a su particular manera por algo que no lograba entender del todo –y que su intuición le dictaba que lo mejor era no entender-, pero que involucraba al resto en una orgía. Así como abrió la puerta, la volvió a cerrar, prefiriendo quedarse del lado de afuera. De una manera por demás literal.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a tanto nivel de insanidad, y por la cara que portaban los marines, parecían estar compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, compadeciéndose de él.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Solo soy una fanficker más en este vasto universo, por ende toda serie mencionada, marca y la droga escondida en mi mesita de luz, no me pertenecen. One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Prompt: Brillante disfraz, de la comunidad de LJ, Fandom Insano. Y va para 10 pairings, nunca creí que saldría algo así XD


End file.
